Not Your Normal Girl
by purpleDelirium
Summary: Elsie isn't a normal girl and Paul isn't a normal boy. When they both imprint on each other, will they learn to love? Will they get their eternal bliss or is there something sinister lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything you recognize. I only own Elsie and Joshua so far. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.**_

 _ **Elsie's POV**_

Mum wanted me to go, something about her new boyfriend that doesn't like kids. I wasn't that much of a nuisance. At 16, I took care of me and mum pretty well, but still, she wanted to send me off. As soon as I mentioned about going to see my father, she just about packed my bags herself. She said that I wouldn't miss her and that I wouldn't get homesick which was true. She said that I would enjoy it and that I would love the people there. And for all the reasons that mum made for me to go, she never once told me that she would miss me or even try to stop me from going like a normal parent. I wouldn't really mind parting with her though. So I guess it was for the best that I was going. That I was moving halfway around the world to be with a father I had never met. I could have a new start, new people and a new me.

"You will be fine, Elsie," Mum said, as though she was trying to convince herself of this.

I nodded. I had been told this over and over again and I was ready to explode. I took in some deep, deep breaths; I didn't think that it would be beneficial for me to explode in the car and have to explain to my mother why I was suddenly a wolf.

I smiled in delight at that thought. When I had randomly turned into a wolf after one of my anger tantrums and had my mind and privacy invaded by the London Pack, I had figured out that my father must have been Quileute. The only legends that had been told about wolves were the Quileute and that seemed to make sense. I went through all the Quileute Legends and concluded that they must have been true, otherwise, I wouldn't be a wolf. I had taken a logical approach to this and decided that if there were vampires in London that had triggered the gene, there must be Vampires in La Push in order for there to be the legends. This was how I figure out that my father must be in La Push as that was were the werewolf gene orginated from and if he wasn't there at least someone could tell me where he had gone.

"Elsie! We're here! Just grab your luggage out and check in, alright? Call me when you get to Washington." Mum's shrill voice pulled me out of my wanderings. I shuddered, at least I wouldn't have to listen to that any longer.

Opening the door of the old worn car, I pulled myself out onto the concrete. My legs were like jelly from the 4-hour trip that we had taken just to get to the airport. I popped open the trunk and pulled out my luggage. As soon as I closed it, mum took off down the road, yelling as she went, "Have a good time sweetie and don't forget to call!"

"Yeah right, As if I would call you," I muttered under my breath.

I began the long walk to my plane; here in outer London, they didn't have all the fancy schmancy equipment needed to check on us before flying. We just went on our merry way. Mum swore by this airport and besides, all the others didn't have flights to Washington for another week or so and I wanted to get out of London as soon as possible.

As I boarded the plane, a creepy guy wrinkled his nose when he looked at me. He had dim ochre eyes and very pale skin. _Vampire._ Only I could tell that he was weaning on to the Vegetarian diet as his eye weren't bright red. I found my seat next to a middle-aged woman who snored. I found this out by how my seat shook as she breathed in… and out. I almost instantly fell asleep to the calming vibrations of my seat.

 _*Dream*_

 _I walked along the ground, brilliant white snow fell on the ground and covered the trees and bushes. I wasn't walking alone for very long, soon a Pack of wolf-bears joined me. I felt almost scared as we plodded along the path with our heads held high._

 _I whispered to the wolf-bear next to me, "Are we close yet? I can't tell where we are."_

 _I guessed we must have been going somewhere and just as he was about to tell me, a blur of colours erupted around me. And I screamed._

 _In a flash, I was on my back with a cold, marble hand griping me my shoulder. His eyes were like blood, bright red and I knew what this was. A vampire._

 _He bent down, to bite me and I protested – loudly – but he was too strong. And just as he closed his mouth on my shoulder…_

 _*End Dream*_

I woke up.

When I came to, the flight had about an hour left, I had slept for over 9 hours straight with that creppy dream. It was as though I was on slow-mo in that dream. And 9 hours! Quite unbelievable really, I never sleep for this long straight, EVER! This was because, of course, my wolf patrols never allowed me to get more than a couple hours of sleep each night.

As I made my way down from the plane and into the baggage carousel, I noticed that most of the people here were dark-skinned like myself. _Thank God for that_ , I thought. I don't think I could stand being the only dark-skinned person again. Not where that lead me to.

I ended up calling a taxi as, by the time I found my luggage and got out of the airport, it was almost dark. The taxi man who picked me up was quite lovely and introduced himself as Adrian.

"What's a lovely young lady like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, his smooth, rich voice making me jump. I hadn't had too many great experiences with smooth voices, not when they using ended up with matching cold skin and red eyes.

Hastily I replied, "I'm visiting my father. I am not sure where he lives though. I haven't exactly…met him before." I finished off awkwardly. I almost expected the pity that would be in his eyes but when I turned around he just said, "My father was like that too."

"So where does he live?" Adrian dared to ask.

"Somewhere in La Push. I don't know exactly where but I am hoping someone will be able to tell me."

"Ahh. I wish I could help you sweetheart but me and my hubby live over in Forks. We don't go into La Push much. They are not the friendliest of people." He gave me a warning glance as he said this before turning his head back to the road.

Adrian reached over and turned on the radio, luckily, one of my favourite songs was on; MKTO's American Dream. It was quite fitting really, seeing how I was in America. I began to sing along.

 ** _We broke down trying to leave town_**

 ** _Flying down the road to change_**

 ** _We were born to run,_**

 ** _Cali here we come_**

 ** _Escape from nowhere USA_**

 ** _Say goodbye to white picket fences_**

 ** _Say hello to palm trees and Benzes_**

 ** _They say you gotta fall to have it all_**

 ** _We don't want two kids and a wife_**

 ** _I don't want a job, I just want a life_**

 ** _Sometimes the underdogs rise and the mighty fall_**

 ** _This ain't the same summer song that you used to know_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_**

 ** _The world is spinning too fast for you and me_**

 ** _So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream_**

 ** _I know a girl I met her last night_**

 ** _She was fresh off the plane_**

 ** _She whispered in my ear,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Baby, come here. I'll do anything to make a name."_**

 ** _Honey, take my hand follow me_**

 ** _'_** ** _cause I don't wanna hurt you but he does_**

 ** _I just wanna give you some real advice_**

 ** _Never take candy from a stranger_**

 ** _And keep your eyes open for danger_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause this right here is the twisted paradise_**

That was a far as I got as Adrian started clapping and we reached the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. It didn't feel very welcome though. It was like the sign had been there because it had to. Not because anyone wanted it to.

"You have one hell of a voice, honey. Put it to good use, okay?" Adrian told me. His voice gentle as though I had made him cry.

By the time we reached main road La Push, it was drizzling and cold. The skies were wet and clammy and the ground was mushy and muddy. I felt very alone in the world then, as though nobody wanted me. Not even La Push.

"Elsie?" Adrian asked. He sounded almost guilty. "I forgot to ask where you wanted to be dropped off. What's the street address?"

"About that…" I chuckled nervously, "Can you please point me to the closest B&B? I am planning to surprise somebody I know, but I need to do some asking around as I don't know exactly where they live."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. The nearest B&B is Sue's Place. It's just up the corner there. It pretty cheap and should be exactly what you are looking for." Adrian then wheeled the taxi around so that I could get out.

"And that comes to a total of $180 for the ride." Adrian recited this as though it was a script.

I sighed, I didn't know how I thought $500 would be enough for myself staying at La Push. I had better find my dad quickly before I ran out of money. I emptied the money into his hand and wished him a good evening.

As I stood nervously in front of the B&B, I wished that I had looked this place up before I got on the flight. That way I would have at least some knowledge of the town before I got here. Oh well. I was here now.

Somehow I propelled my legs forward into the building and walked up to the reception desk. Sitting in the chair was a kind-looking lady with a badge on that said SUE.

"I'm Sue, and who might you be little one?" She asked with ease.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Elsie, Elsie Uley and I was…" I trailed off as I noticed her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry dear, continue on, don't mind me," She said, waving at me.

"I would like to rent out a single room for the night."

"Of course Honey, no problem. Just follow me and I will lead you straight to your room."

I followed her without a backwards glance and then I realized she hadn't old me the price yet.

"Wait. I don't know hw much it costs. I may not be able to stay here" The last part, I told her sheepishly.

"Honey, don't worry, it will be low enough, Just wait till morning to pay. It will be fine"

Too tired to argue with her, I slumped into into my room and found a nice and tidy room with a massive, _comfy_ looking bed. I jumpd on top of it and hit sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I dreamt about meeting my father and all the wolves of La Push.

The soft pitter patter of rain woke me up from my slumber. Waking up to rain was natural I guess, I had it all the time in London. But still, rain was a book day in my world, and I didn't have any books nor the time.

Trying to get a good start to the day, I dressed and then went downstairs looking for Sue. Luckily, she was at the front desk. We chatted for a while about La Push and some of the best shops and places to look at. I had offered to pay my room fee, but she turned down my offer. Weird.

Just as I was about to go find breakfast. I remembered why I way in La Push in the first place.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you knew any Uley's in town. I'm looking for some relatives." I asked, silently praying that she knew somebody.

She nodded her head and her hair flew all over the place. Bringing out a map, Sue pointed me in the right directions and showed me on the map how to find the house.

Starting off on a path, I quickly strode through the drizzly forest. I really wished that I could let my wolf out here. This path was absolutely fabulous, and it would be amazing to run here. She was a gorgeous white with brilliant streaks of black going through her fur. My old pack friends had called my Pirate as I had a decidedly black patch on my fur where an eye patch could have gone. I didn't want to upset the Quileute pack, they probably had at least 10 in their pack and I didn't want to get torn apart.

By following Sue's directions, I came across a log cabin buried inside the forest. It was absolutely stunning. It really looked like it belonged there, in between the trees.

I could hear loud chatting and laughter coming from inside the house and I was hesitant to knock on the door. What if they were going to kill me? What if they knew I was a wolf? Suddenly, my heart was in my mouth and I didn't want to knock.

 _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself. And before I lost my nerve, I rapped loudly on the door. All the laughter abruptly stopped and I heard movement coming to the door. I gulped, this was it.

The door opened and a massive 6'7 native man stared down at me with at least 5 others crowed in behind him. _I guess this is the pack then_.

The man was half naked, with massive abs and short hair. All the men behind him looked freakishly the same, like clones.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked his loud and gruff voice bring out my aggressive side. Just as I was about to reply with an insult ad high voice rang out.

"Sam! That is no way to treat a guest." A stunning dark-skinned woman with 3 scars down the side of her face came squeezing in through the men and grabbed me, pulled me through. I internally shivered, those marks had a particular depth and width to them. Those scars had come from a wolf.

She pulled me to the kitchen table and introduced herself as Emily. "Sorry about them, they like their food a little too much." She was glaring at them now and her words was sharp. She scared the crap out of the men so they hastily apologized and looked at the ground.

"So Honey, what's your name and why'd you come here?" Emily prodded.

I breathed in, ready for the moment of truth. "Sue told me to come here as I am looking for some of my relatives. My name is Elsie and I am looking for my dad, Joshua. Joshua Uley."

Everyone around me drew in a sharp breath and stared at me. No one made a noise excpt for one man in the back.

"I bet 10 bucks she faints after what we tell her!"

"You're on!" Another called out. "She looks far too stocky for that."

At hearing that, I pushed my way forward to where the man had spoken I wasn't scared of him. "Did you …just call me fat?" I said this all with an indignant voice as though I was deeply offended. I prided myself on my acting back in London. The pack relied on me to…persuade…people.

"What!" His voice squeaked. "No, of course not. I just meant…. Um….. It's not what you think…"

He was backing away slowly from me as I shuffled closer towards him. He looked absolutely terrified of me. I guess I could be scary. I was really pissed though. He should know to never say anything about a girl being fat. This would teach him.

"Bet you 10 bucks that she beats him up." Said another voice. I turned to look at him.

"You're on the right side then" I replied with a flip of my hair. Having long hair could be annoying as a wolf, but I didn't want short hair so I kept it.

"Bet you 20 bucks, she doesn't get past any of his defenses and winds up on the floor looking dead." This time, the voice didn't sound like he was joking like the others were. He sounded serious. This dude didn't sound like he cared very much about girls and that was the last straw.

"Just to let you all know, I'm from the London Pack." And with that I shifted into my wolf, Pirate.

A/N

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I felt like I needed to end it here. I won't be setting any updating times for this story but I will write it up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for sticking around guys, and now, on with the story!

Recap of the last chapter.

"Bet you 20 bucks, she doesn't get past any of his defences and winds up on the floor looking dead." This time, the voice didn't sound like he was joking like the others were. He sounded serious. This dude didn't sound like he cared very much about girls and that was the last straw.

"Just to let you all know, I'm from the London Pack." And with that, I shifted into my wolf, Pirate.

They were in total shock, I think. All of them, stood there watching me with their jaws hitting the ground.

Wagging my tail, to let him know that I was playing, I pounced on the man that had insulted me. As I was quite small for my age, I hadn't expected him to take a tumble. Maybe he wasn't used to being pounced on by a wolf or maybe he was still in shock. Shrugging the thought off, I shifted back.

Instinctively, all the men shielded their eyes, trying to not look at me. I didn't mind if they looked though; my clothes shifted with me.

"Guys!" I yelled as they still wouldn't look even after 5 minutes. "I'm not naked, my clothes meld with me," I explained as their jaws dropped even further. I didn't think that was even possible.

"What the fuck are you?!" Cursing, the original one tried to pull me along after him as he walked towards the house. Emphasis on the word _tried_.

"Na ah," I told him as I slipped out of his grasp. "Since I have shown you my wolf, I fully expect to see the pack's wolves. Choppity chop, let's get going."

Shooing them along, I pointed out the one I had jumped on.

"How bout you? Go and shift."

He spluttered a bit before shuffling behind the log cabin. I stood there waiting but nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

Hearing a soft padding noise, I directed my attention towards where he had gone behind the house. A massive brown wolf stood proudly in the place where I had last seen the man. The wolf was at least 5 foot tall and was as broad as one and a half men standing shoulder to shoulder. And he was terrifying.

I didn't let the shock show on my face. I had too much experience in that. Letting others see your fear was a big no-no when you were interrogated especially by those who had fun in torture.

"Are you all that big then?" I asked the rest of them and they all nodded like stunned mullets. They had probably expected me to faint or do something stupid like that. I turned into a fucking wolf in front of them and they had expected me to be scared of the wolf. iNuh-uh!

"So…. Do you want me to explain how I know about you and that stuff?" They nodded and finally one of them gained his voice back. I patiently waited for them to ask me a question. When I say patiently, I meant that they had about 2 seconds before I started talking.

"I'm Jared." Turning towards where Jared stood, I noticed that the brown wolf had shifted back.

"You were the wolf, right?" I questioned him. Jared nodded.

"So why was I going to faint?" His face visibly whitened and his dark russet skin paled to ochre.

Stepping forward, the Alpha interrupted. "I'm Sam Uley, your half-brother."

"Yassss!" I whooped. I started to dance my victory dance. They obviously thought it was strange as they all stared at me funny.

"What?" Noticing their weird glances, I got what they meant. "It's my victory dance, duh." Rolling my eyes at them, I continued my dance.

"Umm…Why? We just told you that you have a half-brother and you are doing a victory dance." Another man stated.

"Cause my half-brother just so happens to be an Alpha."

They all stared at me bewildered. "How did you know that?" said another dark-skinned man. "By the way, I'm Jacob."

"His aura," I answered before realizing my mistake. Joanna had drilled into my brain that I should never mention my powers but I was so comfortable here, and it kind of…just slipped out. Oops!

Staring at me curiously, Jacob asked, "What do you mean? DO you have super powers or

something?" He was getting more and more excited and I was getting more and more agitated.

I couldn't believe that told them that! I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone. Now they are going to start asking questions.

Not noticing that I was backing away from Jacob, I crashed into a brick wall. A brick wall that was moving. My head hurt like hell and my back felt as though millions of little children were jumping up and down on it.

I sunk to my knees and put my hands on my forehead. The boys, noticing the commotion came sprinting over from where they were.

"Paul! You _idiot!_ Couldn't you have watched where you were going?"

Hearing this, I mumbled, "It wasn't his fault, I walked into a brick wall."

All of them roared. Most of them had doubled over in laughter and were clapping like a bloody seal. I didn't know why it was so funny. "That wasn't a wall, Elsie that was Paul. The big Oaf who said that you wouldn't have won against Jared."

"He said what?" I asked, trying to pronounce the words properly. I stood up or at least tried to. On my way back down to the ground, a pair of strong warm arms caught me.

Looking up to face my saviour, I was about to say thank you when I noticed his eyes. They were sparkling brown with flecks of green and yellow in them. His eyes were now my favourite colour. And one by one everything that I thought was necessary for my life disappeared and it was only him. No longer was family, friends, education, travel or being a wolf keeping me alive but it was him. Him and him, only him.

Starting out of my gaze, I realized in horror that I had _imprinted. I had imprinted on Paul!_ Scrambling away from him and the others, I stared in dismay at all of them. I couldn't imprint, I couldn't have imprinted because I had already imprinted. I had already imprinted on Darcy.

I needed to run…run far away and come back when I was ready to face this mess. I half-stumbled, half-loped to the forest edge.

The boy had started to follow me and Paul was looking at me with adoration on his face. _No, no, NO!_ I was in love with Darcy and Darcy was in love with me. We had both imprinted on each, me and Darcy.

I shifted to my wolf and started running…running anywhere. _I couldn't have another imprint. I already had one! I was in love with Darcy. I loved Darcy. I love Darcy. I didn't like Paul…but I had imprinted on him. That has to mean something…right?_

My thoughts were running wild and I couldn't control where I was going. So it's no wonder that I ran straight into a tree. And it definitely didn't help that I smelt… _leeches_.

So probably looking like a dazed soul, I stumbled from tree to tree trying to find where the scent was stronger. And I ended up stumbling onto a group of veggie vampires – about 8 of them.

 **PAUL'S POV**

I couldn't stop gaping at her. She was a wolf – just like us.

Elsie was stunning, I couldn't help noticing that. She had sparkling coffee hair and big, green eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous and now that she was a wolf, she was even more spectacular. He fur was long and white with a few black patches. One of the patches covered an eye and made her comically look like a pirate.

I couldn't help smiling at that. Elsie the wolf-pirate.

She went and tackled Jared to the ground and look the on his face… I was speechless, it was hilarious that a small wolf could knock down Jared so easily.

We were all staring at her now and right in front of us, she morphed back to human size. Instantly, I shielded my eyes. _Does she have no qualms about her privacy?_ I waited like that for 5 minutes and we still didn't there any suffering that may have signalled her dressed.

"Guys!" I heard her yell. "I'm not naked, my clothes meld with me."

Opening my eyes, I noticed she was right and I was again, speechless. _How the fuck did she do that?_

Echoing my thoughts, Sam stepped forward and cursed at her. But she didn't want any of it. In short, she asked to see our wolves and made Jared go and shift.

When Jared came back from behind the house, she didn't say anything except to ask if we were all similar size, it didn't even look like she was surprised.

Elsie had a weathered look about her, as though she had known things that no girl should ever have to know and experienced things that no girl should ever have to experience. But the thing about Elsie was that twinkle in her eyes that let you know she had taken on a war and came out winning.

Startled out of my thinking by someone crashing into me, I realized that Elsie had been backing away from Jake and ended up colliding into me.

As I reached down to pick her up, I heard her mumble at the guys, 'how she had smashed into a brick wall'. Laughing at this, I pulled her up and turned her to face me. Staring at her eyes I realised just how gorgeous they were. Different shades of green that all complemented her olive skin tone. Everything that tied me too the earth sapped and it was just her. It was just Elsie that I belonged to. Just Elsie that I would do anything for. Heck, I'd even die if she asked me too.

As I stared down at her in adoration, she slipped out of my grasp and looked at me and the guys in horror. I couldn't understand what was wrong.

She started to move towards the forest line and only then did I realise she was trying to get away. She jumped and shifted in one motion and took off sprinting in the forest. I didn't try to follow her. She would have to know what imprinting was otherwise she wouldn't have reacted so badly. She would come back when she was ready.

 _Elsie, Elsie, Elsie. I have completely fallen in love with you. I love you and I will do anything for you. So if staying here will mean that you can love me back then so be it. I will wait._

I slumped down onto a log and waited. I was waiting for her to come back. She might be a day or a week. It didn't matter. I would not leave this log without Elsie.

A/N

Hey guys,

This was just a filler really. I will get more done on the weekend. I promise.


End file.
